1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to kitchen devices. More particularly, it relates to a collapsible and foldable drying rack for use in drying kitchen items after they have been washed.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of drying racks or other types of device to hold items after they have been washed so as to allow them to air dry are well known and commonly include a solid base made of plastic, and a rack configured to hold dishes, cups and utensils, and which is generally configured to rest on the solid base.
Although there are many drawbacks to the use of known drying rack and the configurations, one primary drawback is they take up valuable counter space, often immediately adjacent a kitchen sink. In addition, since both the base and drying rack are rigid in construction, the removal from the counter top and storage in another location when not in use also presents problems since the two parts are bulky and often difficult to store.